Finding Bobby
20thCenturyFoxKids' movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo". Cast: * Marlin - Dan Zembrosky (Packages from Planet X) * Nemo - Bobby (Bobby's World) * Dory - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Gil - Abe (Urban Vermin) * Bloat - Eugene (Animal Crackers) * Peach - Talia (Girlstuff Boystuff) * Gurgle - Ian (Being Ian) * Bubbles - George (George of the Jungle) * Deb and Flo - Theresa and Atlanta (Class of the Titans) * Jacques - Yvon (Yvon of the Yukon) * Nigel - Ogden O. Ostrich (Channel Umptee-3) * School of Moonfish - Animals (Animalia) * Crush - Mad Jack (Mad Jack the Pirate) * Squirt - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Mr. Ray - Newton (Ned's Newt) * Bruce - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Anchor and Chum - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Liz (The Magic School Bus) * Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs) * Seagulls - Penguins (Eek! The Cat) * Whale - Dragon (Shrek) * Jerald the Pelican - Donald Duck (Disney) * Tad - Russell (What About Mimi) * Pearl - Willa (Willa's Wild Life) * Sheldon - Will (Will and Dewitt) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Barbara - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Darla Sherman - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Coral - Amanda Highborn (Packages from Planet X) * Barracuda - Scopes (Alienators: Evolution Continues) * The Fish Parents - Hunter Steele (Spider Riders), Josh (Team Galaxy) and Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Fish roaming the neighborhood - Bears (Brother Bear) * Guppies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mother Fish - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mr. Johanson - Two Legs Joe (Spliced) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Other Fish Students - Billie O'Toole, Lydia Lopez, Marcus Snarkis and Ruby Snarkis (Flying Rhino Junior High), Stacy, Bradley, Polly, Dill and Melody (Stickin' Around), Kirby, Tiff and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Rocko, Heffer and Filbert (Rocko's Modern Life) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Ricky Sprocket (Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy) * Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Eddie V. (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Kevin and Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Patient #1 - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Bill (Sitting Ducks) * Squishy - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Jellyfish Forest - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Sea Turtles - Justice League * Sea Turtles Babies - Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny (Bubble Guppies), Leo, Annie, June and Quincy (Little Einsteins), Pippi Longstocking, Jason and Michelle (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Pecola * Three fish listening to Turtle - Little Chu, Rudy and Robbie (Pecola) * Minnow - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Big Fish - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Lobsters - Tony, Edyn and Strag (Magi-Nation) * Swordfishes - Tom and Jerry * Dolphins - Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Bird Group #1 - Jim Crow and his Crows (Dumbo) * Birds on Lighthouse - Marvin, Stripes, Diamonds and Elizabeth (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) * Bird Group #2 - Flik and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) * Pelican #1 - Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Patient #2 - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Krill swimming away - The Chipmunks and The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Davey Reynolds - Stuart McCormick (South Park) * Pelican #2 - Midgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Other Pelicans - Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) * Boy in waiting room - Randy Marsh (South Park) * Crabs - Chunk and Slab (The Ripping Friends) * Fish group who get caught in a net - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) Chapters # Opening/New Parents/"El Dorado" # First Day of School # Field Trip/The Drop Off # Bobby Lost # Meeting Blythe/"The Trail We Blaze" # Dragons # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Rudy attacks # Bobby's Initiation # Animal Impressions # Dogs/"Son of Man" # The Filter # Justice League # New Travels # Off Ramp # Blythe Speaks Dragon # Algae # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the city # The Airscum # Birds # Yzma! # Goodbye Blythe/"I Always Thought I'd See You Again" # Bobby and Blythe/Fishing Net/Reunion # Back on the Reef/"The Trail We Blaze" (Reprise)/Tank Escape # End Credits (Part 1; "Beyond the Sea") # End Credits (Part 2; "With You All The Way") Category:20thCenturyFoxKids Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs